


To the Beat

by eighty_eight_m8



Category: Green Day
Genre: I'm not sorry, M/M, Oh no drumsticks don't go there!, Penetration, Solo, drumsticks, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighty_eight_m8/pseuds/eighty_eight_m8
Summary: Tre is 'sick' and needs time alone. That includes lube,drumsticks and an unexpected visitor.





	To the Beat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not all that sorry for this, this is purely for my own satisfaction. I got a prompt on tumblr about Tre testing how many drum sticks he can fit up his ass whilst Billie watches on without his knowledge

Billie was the last one to leave, shutting the tour bus door behind him with a soft thud. Tre watched him walk off with Mike and the two Jason's through the window. 

Tre's excuse for not accompanying his band out was that he was 'sick'. In reality, he had a raging hard on all day and he needed to take care of it before he burst. He anxiously waited five minutes on the couch scrolling through twitter before he made his way over to his bed, plonking himself down onto the soft mattress.

Tre hastily pulled off his chucks, leaving them scattered to the side of his bed, and unbuttoned his button to his jeans, sighing as his cock was relieved from his caging jeans. Tre laid back so his head now rested on the pillow, now naked after removing his shirt and underwear.

His cock was almost fully erect by this point, even without any attention. He rubbed his hands down his neck, squeezing slightly around his throat before trailing down to his chest. Tre gasped at the feeling of his fingers pinching his nipples, arching his back and moaning at the sensation. He let his hands wander further down to his stomach then to his hips, before finally reaching the base of his cock.

Once Tre had a firm grip on his thick shaft, he groaned at the sensations that shot through his body. His eyes were tightly shut, as his head fell back and mouth was agape. Tre slowly moved his hand, up, down, slow, teasing, hot - "Ahh~". Every movement eliciting a deep groan from the small man, leaving him in a sweet state of sweat and bliss.

_______________

Ten minutes after the band arrived at the bar, Billie realised he left his phone back in the tour bus. Cursing to himself, he told the band he'd be back in ten minutes. It was only a five minute walk back to the bus, so he figured he'd come back briefly to grab his phone, check in on Tre and leave.

The cold breeze made Billie wish he didn't leave his damn jacket back at the bar, though it motivated him to walk faster to keep warm. He was relieved when he reached the bus, anxious to get into the warm confines.

He briskly walked up to the door and reached for the handle. Though, the sounds that came from inside the bus made Billie stop dead in his tracks. "Ahh~". Billie knew that sound, he's heard it enough times to know it was Tre moaning. 

Billie cocked an eyebrow, now curious to know what the drummer was doing. He creeped over to one of the tires and used it as a step to look into the window. He peered in, looking around to Tre's bed, and sure enough he could see his friend with his cock in his hand.

'That fucker', Billie started to climb down to go to the door but the drummer's next movements prompted him stay at the window for a little while longer.

________________

Tre was so sensitive already, he just wanted to come so bad. He groaned as he got closer, letting out a litany of swears and gasps, pulling himself off. He released his grip at the very last second, edging himself by tightly holding the base of his cock. He hissed at the motion, bucking his hips up in an attempt to chase his orgasm again.

He forced himself to maintain his grip on his ball (s?). As he felt his orgasm subside, Tre released his cock and leaned onto his side so he could reach into his bag. He pulled out his lube, accidentally dropping a set of drumsticks on the floor. Tre didn't realise until he heard the familiar sound of the light sticks hit the floor.

"Shit." Tre mumbled. He threw the lube next to his pillow to reach down, grab the drumsticks and put them back. The feeling of the sticks in his hand gave him an idea. 

Tre reached down between his open legs and rubbed a lubed finger against his ass. Moaning loudly at the intrusion, he bucked down onto his finger. His face screwed up in pleasure whilst his other hand pulled at his hair. 

Removing his fingers, Tre reached for the lube, squirting a small amount onto his palm to then lather one of the sticks in the lube. He slid it down the skin above his hole and teasing the tip of it in. "Mff - holy fuck" were the only things that slipped through Tre's lips.

Pushing it in gently, he managed to get the first three inches of the stick now deep into his tight ass, making it press against his prostate. Tre let out a whine, mouth falling agape at the feeling of the blunt end hit his prostate.

____________

Billie's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was watching. Sure, he's seen the drummer jerk off before, but watching him slide the drumstick into his ass made Billie whine at the sight. His cock twitched at the thought of Tre filling himself up with his sticks.

Billie couldn't look away, Tre laid out so vulnerable and blissed out was something Billie wished he could take a photo of. He rubbed his cock through his jeans, the cold all but forgotten by this point. 

Billie could hear all of Tre's moans and whimpers, making him even harder than before. He reached down into his pants, now rubbing his cock with no intrusive fabric. He let out a small gasp as he started pulling on his shaft.

He removed his dick from the confines of his jeans, letting it hang through the open zipper. Billie felt as though he couldn't see enough, pressing his face flush against the window. It hadn't even crossed his mind until just then that others would be able to see him jerk off whilst watching Tre. Billie tossed the idea to the side, not caring who could see.

He tried to follow the rhythm Tre had started, stroking at the same pace. His breathing fastened as he felt himself get closer. Billie whined, leaning his head against the window as he came. He had to bite into his other hand to keep quiet as his come dribbled down onto the tyre he stood on.

______________

The bus was filled with the sounds of shallow pants and a flurry of swears as Tre felt his orgasm rise once more. The first drumstick was now accompanied by it's pair, both sliding into him at a blurry pace. 

Tre couldn't hold on for much longer, his strokes becoming rushed at an uneven rhythm. His groans became more frequent and hoarse as he bucked down onto the sticks and back up into his hand. 

Billie even went unnoticed in the window as Tre threw his head to the side, his eyes rolled back in pleasure. He stuttered his movements as he came, thick ropes of come decorating his chest. His groans loud and deep, verging screams.

Tre's breathing eventually evened out as he relaxed, his come cooling on his tummy and chest. He lay like that for a while, hot and sweaty before he started to move again. He took his time cleaning himself up before making his way into the shower to remove any excess mess.

_____________ 

Billie nearly fell off the tyre trying to hide just as Tre looked over his way. Swearing as he clambered down the massive tyre before his best friend noticed Billie watching him fuck himself. 

His face still flustered from the experience. He quickly tucked himself in before zipping his jeans back up. Billie prayed he would be decent when he walked back into the bar during his walk back.

Walking into the bar again, Mike greeted him over. "Took your fucking time, dude. Did you get your phone?" Mike laughed at Billie, his dishevelled appearance not going unnoticed as Mike looked him up and down.

Billie only looked back at Mike with a blank expression, realising he completely forgot his phone yet again, "Fuck!"


End file.
